User blog:EbolaTheCuddlyBear/The Pride of the Fleet
As I have been rather absent from this wikia as of late, it is probably of relevance to post what I have been doing with NavalCraft over the past two months. Two months ago, just as I completed refits on the backbone of the Strohdyc Fleet, the Resplendent, Indomitable, the Magistrate, and the Strength-class cruisers (Magistrate is technically a battlecruiser class) along with a brand new Defiant-class heavy cruiser, mounting the main battery power of a Kigyo-class on a faster, more durable and versatile hull, it dawned upon me that: My fleet is essentially either cruisers or destroyers with low horsepower, or capital ships with massive massive engine complexes that require massive amounts of horsepower. I have never built any 60 knot ship larger than 270 meters and less than 300K horspower. Therefore, two months ago, I decided to begin the New Model Fleet, constructed under the Type 6 Refit Package. In order to do so, I also realized, that I would have to completely redesign aspects of my ships. And so, my research began. I first started by analyzing pictures of many ships on this wikia by WalrusNavy and Oicraftian. Through multiple techniques I peeled away the water, and began reconstructing the likenesses of these ships. And then, I began finding patterns. Whether by dissonance or design, multiple feature of their ships stuck out to me, and I began work on Project ???????? Whatever the number is I forget as of now, it was over 100, the Transcendent Class Cruiser. Which completely failed of course because it turned into the Transcendent-Class Submarine..... A ship with so much armor that it just sort of sat there under the water, with out ever completely sinking or floating..... So then I decided, maybe I'm doing this wrong. So, I had this idea, that in order to go fast, one has to start slow. So I am pretending to start the game over, except with the knowledge of several glitches and a bunch of ships that just happen to be in my dock and I've had reasonable success with it. I've begun trying armoring ships in many different ways, and I've created a fleet of ships. Progress so far is quite surprisingly, looking pretty good. I've got destroyers up to 52 knots, and I've actually experimented and toyed around armoring my destroyers so now I potentially, if I just make them faster I can have heavy destroyers capable of competing with Walrus. My frigate research isn't as well developed. Project 97 or so or whatever the number was was a sub-chaser and my first 70 knot ship, but it was, to say, minimalistic, sinkable with a couple of flak shots albeit fast and maneuverable. Right now, I've manage to get an armored frigate with low horsepower to 67 knots so that's looking pretty fine. My cruisers are lagging behind unfortunately, with light cruisers at 47 knots, and heavy cruisers at 34 knots. I've got two battlecruiser designs, one of them with a 34 knot speed because it is on the same hull as my heavy cruiser design just with bigger guns, but I've also got another design up to 40 knots, but unfortunately, it requires twice as much horsepower so I might as well drop it. Then, I have my battleships, which have progressed to 32 knots, not lagging far behind the cruisers. My carriers I've actually found a highly more efficient design through more tinkering and have created 2 designs, a very durable medium carrier that does 35 knots, and another just as durable heavy fleet carrier that does 32. I also have a light carrier design that does 40 knots. Subs, rather interestingly, actually are at 43 knots, though I have my theories as to that. So, for the most part you could pretty much say I'm halfway to my goal for the New Model Fleet. For RP purposes, this is the Forgotten Fleet of the Bryyntlmerric Republic, the final era of naval development before the last ditch construction of the Hofuku and Kigyo-classes, and inevitable fall of the Republic giving rise to the Strohdyc-initiated Confederacy. The ships are primarily designed in two provinces, but because of the nature of the Republic, built in major port cities throughout. I'll probably upload pictures later. Designs From Torikana Listed in order of construction, earliest designs to latest. Destroyers: - Yugure - Asanokaze - Yoakekaze - Nigaikaze - Fumetsukaze - Tsuraikaze Cruisers: - Shuokoguro - I forget the name..... Aircraft Carriers: - Senjo - Hokkaido Designs from Laiivurkosven Cruisers: - Roeihndlaii - Laiivurkosven Battlecruisers: - Korrenstaf - D-class Battlecruiser Battleships: - Gniveirnschoendler Aircraft Carriers: - Dure Spaeitsvorn Now, it is also probably important to explain the title of this blog post. As those of you who where here when I first began entering the 60 knot realm, the Pride-class cruiser was my first battleship design. And to this day it is the only fully-fledged battleship that I've ever actually built to go 60 knots, albeit with a massive massive massive amount of horsepower. It is my realization now, that future Refit Packages, should be based upon battleships or larger capital ships as their testbeds, because if it can make a massive hulking battleship hit 60, it'll work on smaller things too. This is what I believe is my greatest mistake. All this time I have been working with cruisers, and simply upsizing and upgunning them, making the Magistrate and Tyrant classes. Now, I believe a better approach is taking battleships, and downsizing them, but keeping the good speed and good protection. Therefore, when my research is completed, the single oldest ship of mine that still keeps its function, the first true battleship, Project 23, the Pride, will be the testbed ship for the Type 6 Refit Package and once and for all propel my shipbuilding into a new era. I have already deleted the old hull and replaced it with a (massively) larger one, with which I intend to fit all necessary armor schemes. Of course, my expectations are as follows: Project 23 (Pride) - Length: (As of Now) 555 meters (Will grow longer as I add hull detailing) - Width: 75 meters (May change) - Projected Speed: 62 knots (As of now she reachs 54 knots with a standard 180K HP powerplant) - Primary Armament: 8x Triple 38cm Gun Category:Blog posts